


Cracks

by BlackethCrimson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Happy, Prose Poem, This is pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackethCrimson/pseuds/BlackethCrimson
Summary: Cracks which form from years of waitingCracks which form from years of hatingCracks which snaps my life in piecesSnaps which cracks my face in piecesA poem about the cracks in both Pearl and Pink Diamond’s life...
Relationships: Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & White Diamond's Pearl
Kudos: 6





	Cracks

* * *

My Diamond likes to twist and turn!  
She wants a life to live, to yearn!  
My Diamonds likes to have her planet!  
And cracks when told that she can’t manage!

_She cracks when Blue expels – her anger doubles  
She cracks Yellow spells no – the anger bubbles  
She cracks when White speaks – Pink’s anger struggles  
“No, my Starlight. Be still. Be right. Be humble”_

My Diamond likes to scream and rage!  
She weeps when told she can’t. She hates it!  
My Diamond likes to have her planet!  
She cracks in anger. Cracks in hatred!

_Cracks her voice as screams stay wavered!  
Cracks on walls, and cracks on stairways!  
Cracks on all the Diamond’s paintings!_

_Cracks which form from years of waiting  
Cracks which form from years of hating  
Cracks which snaps my life in pieces  
Snaps which cracks my face in pieces_

My Diamond likes to cry and wail  
“Why can’t I fix you! Why do they stay”  
The cracks which paints my face away.  
And now the cracks which paints me grey.

 _Cracks which takes my life away  
Cracks which makes my life astray_  
Cracks which makes me grey  
Im made of cracks – but now I’m perfect 

* * *

Pink Diamond likes to mourn and weep.  
What can I say – White Diamond’s says.  
Pink Diamond’s gone. She’s far too weak.  
What can I think – I must agree.


End file.
